


The Secret Sousa Hot Chocolate Recipe

by DaisyDooooo



Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: December 2020 series, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, dousy, this is just happy, wintery - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Daniel tries to remedy Daisy’s coldness.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036848
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	The Secret Sousa Hot Chocolate Recipe

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to entry 22 of aos Christmas time! I’m on a roll tonight so I’m getting super caught up. This is super sweet so I hope you enjoy,

Daisy darted into the house as quickly as she could. The frigid River’s End winter was going to be the death of her one day. She missed winter in L.A.. No cold, no snow, just the sun year round. 

Daniel, on the other hand, had missed the white Christmases of his childhood after living on the west coast for so many years. It was probably because the cold barley affected him, he was somehow always radiating body heat, no matter what the temperature. Daisy was on a mission for some of that body heat right now.

She found her wonderfully warm husband sat on the couch with a file in his hands and reading glasses perched on his nose. She rushed into his lap, throwing herself over him to soak up as much warmth as possible.

“Well hello,” he greeted. 

“Shhh, I need your heater super powers.” 

“Is it cold out there?” 

She answered by moving her freezing hands up to the back of his neck, sending a shiver throughout his whole body. “Does that answer your question?” 

“Yes,” he gently pushed her off of his lap, “and I have just the remedy.” 

He stood up and started into the kitchen. Daisy pulled on his arm, “No, come back.” 

Turning around with a smile, he cupped her cheek and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “I’ll be right back,” he promised. 

He returned to the couch five minutes later with an excited expression. He pushed a mug into her hands, gaining a content sigh when she wrapped her fingers around the warm beverage. 

She took a sip as Daniel looked at her with wide eyes. “Oh my god!” she responded, “This is the best hot chocolate I’ve ever had!” 

“Grandma Sousa’s secret recipe,” he shrugged and dropped back down on the couch next to her.

“You’ve been holding out on me,” she punched his arm, “Why haven’t you made this for me before?” 

He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closer. He chuckled, “I’m glad you like it.”


End file.
